Miss Ad and Miss Vice
by tobleroneo
Summary: Miss Ad and Miss Vice, two people who are giving advice to people who wants advice. But nobody knows who they are. 'Go ask him' SakuxSai


_**Miss**__**Ad and Miss Vice**_

_"So, what did they say?"_

_"I should try it and see if I like it."_

_"Did you get a reply?"_

_"Not yet, but I hope they will soon."_

Everyone was talking. Some were talking about their weekends, what they did yesterday, or the latest gossip. But, of course, most of the students were talking about Miss Ad and Miss Vice, two mysterious people who, note their names, gave advice to whoever asked. One way to contact them was by email, and the other by putting your questions into a box next to the newspaper office.

No one knew who they were.

But they were students at Kono High, that was for sure.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

"Hinata-chan," a girl began, poking said girl on the shoulder. Her eyes were big and lively; a brilliant colour of green. Pink tresses framed her face, reaching her shoulders. She wore a black jacket over her blue uniform. Her skirt, which was knee-length, swayed from side to side due to the wind. Her feet kept on moving forward and back, her sneakers not making a sound (They could wear any kinds of shoes they wanted, but had to have something they could run in for gym.)

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Hinata replied quietly, huddling closer into her purple jacket. Her dark hair kept on getting into her light violet eyes. Her hair reached mid-back. She wore a scarf which covered her chin and sneakers that were black and white. She didn't speak with a stutter ever since she met Sakura, but still had some little problems when it came to a certain boy.

The scenery around them was set in Autumn, bright leaves falling off the tree branches. The air was cold, the clouds grey. Students hurried inside, but the two of them stayed out. A bench was on the right of them.

"Did you hear what everyone was talking about?" Sakura asked with a happy glint in her eyes. She rubbed her hands together.

Hinata giggled. "Of course I did. Even Neji-niisan was talking about it."

"This advice thing has become a big success."

The two of them entered the doors of the school.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

"Sai! Yo, over here!" a hyper blond jumped up and down, waving his hands to get his frenemie's attention. The word 'frenemie' used since they were like enemies and friends. He had on a boy's uniform, consisting of blue pants and button shirt. His hair was a shockingly bright yellow; his cheeks marked with whisker like scars.

"Hello, Dickless," Sai smiled, not caring what Naruto called him back in return.

"So, did you hear the rumors about Ami?"

"I don't think I really care," he said nonchalantly, trying to get to his locker, only to get stopped by Naruto.

Naruto shook his finger at Sai. "Now, now, I'm sure inside you're bubbling with curiousity," he said with a grin on his face, "so here: Ami actually asked Miss Ad and Miss Vice for advice about a guy she liked, but the guy was like two years younger than her! And we all know Ami would never like a guy younger than herself."

"Only idiots would ask for advice from them."

"You don't even know who they are."

Sai shrugged. He ignored Naruto standing in front of him and praticly trampled over him. He walked to his locker, turning the combination for his lock. Naruto leaned on the locker next to Sai's.

"I've been wondering, why aren't you dating those girls that always hang around you? They would die just to go out with you."

"I don't date brainless people."

Naruto put his hand to his chin and thought. "So by people, you mean you'd date smart guys, too? Not just girls?"

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

"Your locker or mine first?" Sakura asked, biting a part off her pocky stick. She had boxes of them in her locker.

"Your's first. It's closer."

They sharply turned a corner and arrived at Sakura's locker. Number 306.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Sakura teasingly asked, noticing the blush across Hinata's face. Hinata sighed, her shoulders slumped. Sakura knew what that meant. "It's been months since you said you'd talk to him!"

Hinata looked her in the eyes. "I'm not good with guys. They all think I'm weird, since I hardly ever talk." Her voice was quiet, and Sakura could hardly hear what she said.

"But you're so pretty! And you have a good heart, too," she tried reasoning with her.

"Not as beautiful as you," she mumbled. Sakura slammed her locker shut, causing people to stare. She shooed them away.

"Come on, we have to get to your locker."

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Sai pulled out some text books. His eyes scanned his locker, looking for his sketch book and drawing utencils. Some love notes were shoved into his locker by fangirls. Well, most of them were from girls.

"I've never met a guy who likes drawing," Naruto commented, as if Sai should be honoured to have known that he was the first person Naruto knew who liked to draw.

"Then you must not have a lot of friends."

Naruto glared. "I have a ton of friends. Unlike someone here."

"You have such a imaginative mind."

"Um, excuse me, but you're leaning on my locker," a new voice came next to Naruto. He turned to look at Hinata, who was red beyond comparison. Her eyes were looking down, hands behind her back. Beside her, Sakura was looking annoyed.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He got off and leaned against another locker. He was wondering if she was sick, seeing as she was so red. "Hey, are feeling ok? You're all red and stuff."

"W-wha? I'm ok," Hinata said. She wasn't looking at him. Hands reached in the locker and got some books out. "Sakura-chan, what text books do we need for the first and second periods?"

"Math and Science, both red," she looked at Hinata, expecting Hinata to say something to Naruto.

"Ok, I got them. Let's go," she grabbed Sakura's wrist and tugged her along to Math.

"Who were they?" Sai asked once they were gone. Naruto widened his eyes at him.

"You mean you don't know?"

Sai coughed, "Should I know?"

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes not appearing to go back to normal size. "They're both editors for the school newspaper." He then turned to go to class. "Don't you want to be on time, Mr. I'm-better-than-you?" He teased, which earned him a hit to the head. "Everybody's too violent here," he whined.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

"Ne, Hinata-chan, why didn't you try asking him out?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed again. She let out a deep breath of air that she was holding in for a long time. "I- You know..." Sakura shook her head, putting her hands onto her hips. Sticking her tongue out to the side of her mouth, she scolded Hinata.

"He was right there! It was the perfect chance. Go to him, make him listen to you, ask him out, tada."

"Ask who out?" Both girls stopped talking and froze.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

**Can you guess who it is? **

**I got this idea in the middle of the night when I was still wide awake. Apparently, fanfiction has become what I'm always thinking of. Does anybody know how to cure it?**

**Review please! They make me really, really happy.**

**Naruto and anything that does not belong to me does not belong to me. That applies for every chapter.**

**-Wind-chan**


End file.
